Mentía
by ElphabaLii
Summary: A veces las cosas no son realmente como las decimos... Basado en la canción "Mentía" de Miranda, ¡NO ES UN SONGFICS!


Bueno, escuchando una canción de miranda se me ocurrió este fic de capitulo único. No quise clasificarlo como Pov porque, si bien se habla en primera persona, es algo así como una conversación... bueno, si lo leen se darán cuenta.

Por el titulo ya saben a que canción me refiero. Me salió un poco largo pero, no se, lo relei y me convenció lo suficiente como para subirlo.

Ando inspirada por estos días, creo que he sufrido un ataque de pokeshipping que me tiene mal jajaja…

¡Espero que lo disfruten! Y lo de siempre: Pokemon no me pertenece, es de Nintendo y del ocurrente que nos quitó a Misty de la serie D:

Pd: perdón por falencias en la ortografía y redacción.

**Mentía.**

**(Basado en la canción **_**Mentía**_** de Miranda)**

¿En que minuto todo esto se volvió tan tóxico? Por mas que lo pienso no puedo precisar el momento exacto en que comencé a odiarte, o quizás siempre lo hice y jamás me di cuenta, ¡eso es, siempre te odie! Debí hacerle caso a mi instinto cuando tenia diez años y te vi escondida tras un árbol en el bosque verde, cuando solo quería arrojarte uno de los pokemon bicho sobre tu cara y dejarte allí abandonada, ¡estoy seguro que mi vida habría sido infinitamente mejor y mas relajada, me habría ahorrado tantos gritos, tantos golpes, tantos reclamos! siempre tan hábil para desesperar a la gente, para desesperarme a mi, y hasta parece que con gusto lo hacías ¡Qué bicicleta, que viaje pokemon, tu objetivo siempre fue joderme la existencia! Y si, es verdad, mis mejores años fueron cuando te quedaste en ciudad celeste, ¡que relajo, no mas niñita sabelotodo que me trataba como un don nadie! aunque a quien engaño, las otras dos podrían haber sido excelentes aprendices tuyas; pero aun así, ¡que años mas tranquilos!... y yo el imbécil desperdiciándolos ¿y cómo se preguntará su majestad? ¡Extrañándola! si, perdí mi maldito tiempo comparando cada uno de los actos de mis otras dos amigas, cada gesto, cada momento con alguno vivido a tu lado, viendo que encontraba de ti en ellas ¡en vez de respirar y aprovechar el mundo sin tu presencia! Pero no, mi madre tenia tanta razón cuando me decía que ser tan terco algún día me pasaría la cuenta, porque el _muy genio_ de mi siempre tuvo en cuenta que _ahí esta Misty, mi amiga, la tengo que visitar en Ciudad Celeste, la tengo que llamar para las fechas importantes, la tengo que ir a buscar para volev a viajar con ella_ ¡siempre pensando en ti maldita sea! ¿y que consigo a cambio?, ¡el mas grande de los reclamo! _que donde te metiste, que eres un ingrato, que siempre yo estaba preocupada y tú no_, ¡¿qué sabias tú de lo que yo pensaba, de lo que sentía?!, cuanta rabia, cuantas ganas de .. ¡aggghh!, pero claro, otra vez el _niño bobo_ caía ante ti, porque si bien me podía defender de tus quejas, no contaba con tu maldita arma secreta, esa que solo unos putos cinco años podían lograr y claro, uno a los 18 no piensa precisamente con la cabeza … ¡fuiste tú y tu cuerpo que me hizo adicto desde que te paraste frente a mi! Y luego se sumó a tu estúpida sonrisita perfecta y tus malditos ojos aguamarina que me atraparon desde ese mismo instante … ¡pero que imbécil, como no fui capaz de meditar lo que me estaba pasando y las consecuencias de ello! Si eras la misma Misty que me golpeaba y todo eso, pero claro, tenia que salirme justo ahí lo galante, tenia que posarse en mi cabeza ese maldito _¿y que tal si…?_ tenia que dejarme llevar por esa curiosidad y ese deseo infernal de querer tenerte cerca, ese mismo que me impulsó a tomarte por la cintura, besarte… y con eso condenarme a cadena perpetua ¡por qué no apareció mi yo del futuro a advertirme! Ya se, seguro que alguien puede inventar una maquina del tiempo para poder viajar a ese momento y detener lo que estaba pasando, ¡¿en que condenada parte se metía Pikachu cuando de verdad necesitaba que me rescatase?! Con un solo impactrueno mi vida habría sido ¡libre de ti!

Pero claro, resulta que besabas bien, que teníamos química al ciento porciento, que en la cama eras a mujer perfecta y que necesariamente tenías que darme las mejores noches de mi vida.¡Eres una maldita bruja, sabias lo que hacías, me encantabas durante las noches para que aguantara tus quejas diarias! ¿Quién dijo que si las cosas funcionaban en la cama lo hacían en todas partes? ¡Mentira! Pero tonto, mil veces tonto, tontísimo, bobo, (siempre el Equipo Rocket tuvo razón en llamarme así, _bobo_), el iluso que creía en los finales felices al punto de querer irme a vivir contigo ¡a vivir por Dios!; si el beso fue mi cadena perpetua, ¡esa fue mi condena a muerte! ¿En que minuto de mi vida se me cruzo por la cabeza que esto podía funcionar? aah... es cierto _es que la amo_, ¡típica escusa para cometer las estupideces humanas mas atroces! Claro, en los viajes aguantaba tus reclamos porque me distraía con el resto del paisaje, pero ahora, dentro de una casa ¡y con apenas 23 años! Creo que soportar 5 años en esa prisión (que digo prisión, era una cámara de tortura) fue mucho para mi. Todos los días, _es que esto no estaba en su lugar, que tienes que lavar la loza, que los pokemon no corran en el salón, que mi gimnasio me necesita, hace tú los deberes, que bla, bla y bla_, ¡parecías una verdadera anciana amargada!

¡No te soporto bruja, eres una maldita y estúpida bruja! Y sabes, ese día en que salí de ese infierno me sentí realizado ¿y sabes por qué? ¡Porque no te vería todos los días! Y de pronto el mundo comenzó a brillar y los pidgey a cantar alegres, mientras la brisa rozaba mi cara ¡era todo tan perfecto!… pero claro, como si ya no hubiese pagado lo suficiente, esta vida insistió en quebrar mi tranquilidad de _felizmente separado_, teníamos que tener los mismo amigos – tropa de cretinos – que se les ocurre invitarnos a la misma fiesta y sin saber, _es que es el matrimonio de May_ decían… ya, esta bien, igual ibas a ir si eres su amiga pero ¿tenias que ir con ese tipejo? _tengo que rehacer mi vida _¡excusas, solo querías provocarme! Y que si solo salieron del recinto a pasear, ¡obviamente se aprovecharía de ti, eres tan tonta Misty! Ese tipo obviamente no te llevaría por ahí solo para_ platicar_ lo linda que te veías con ese vestido verde que se ajustaba a tu cuerpo de manera perfecta y combinaba con tus ojos que estaban tan brillantes y cautivadores como siempre… ¿por qué me miras así, hay algo de malo que recuerde tu vestido? , bueno es que luego tuve tiempo de observar y… ¡aagh bruja que me desvías el tema!, eres una bruja maldita, sabias que me molestaría ese _proyecto de _hombre que escogiste como pareja, y la próxima vez que se ocurra dar _paseítos _con el o con quien sea el de turno, hazlo lejos de mi, sin que te vea, a menos que quieras que el cretino quede con la nariz mas rota de lo que esa noche se la dejé.

Ya esta bien, esa noche las cosas no resultaron muy bien, ¿pero por qué apareces siempre donde estoy, y parece que estas mas…? ¡aagh como te detesto, no nos tenemos ni un poco de amor y sin embargo esto parece no tener fin! Y aunque no es literal, si te veo con ese tipejo otra vez… ¡pero Misty trata de entenderme, fueron años de relación los que tuvimos!

Pero ya basta, esto se torna cada vez mas ridículo; hay que separarse en términos buenos, volveré con mi vida, aquella donde no estabas tú… esta bien, aquella _nueva vida_ donde por fin no estarán tú y tu gran bocota regañando por aquello que no salió como querías, igual como lo hiciste con aquel tazón que se rompió la semana pasada y reclamaste porque era tu favorito… ¿ah; que yo te busqué para saber donde conseguía uno nuevo? Bueno, es que era un buen tazón y quería otro igual… si, como dices, era de color rosa ¡pero el material es lo que cuenta! … ¿que hay tazones de loza en cualquier tienda? ¡¿Como sabes que son del mismo tipo de loza?! No, yo quería… ¿Que hace dos días también te busqué por causa de un cojín? Es que Misty no sabia donde colocarlo…. ¡claro que me puedo valer por mi mismo, para de gritonearme!¿ Vez? No se puede tener una charla contigo, esto de ti nunca lo aguantaré, de echo no lo soporto, sumado a tu soberbia, tu orgullo, tu nariz mas respingada de lo normal cada vez que tienes una idea fija y quieres vencer, esa manera de pararte tan altanera frente a mi posando tu figura que parece que no quiere empeorar con los años sino que mejorar… ¿tanto te cuesta engordar? ¡Si quiera para facilitarme las cosas, para poder verte y parar de pensar que estúpido es el que te pudo tener a su lado la noche anterior!, sé que si engordas no tendrás tanto arrastre con los hombres y yo dejare de verte como un idiota cada vez que te cruzas… ¿como dices, que la vez que engordaste te veía con mas cara de imbécil de lo normal? No seas injusta, esa vez fue diferente porque algo en mi me decía que esos kilos de mas eran porque… dios, de verdad te veías linda con Elie dentro de ti, ¿recuerdas como reclamabas porque yo comía cosas que a ti te daban nauseas? ¡Era tan cómico! Y yo dejaba mi plato y se lo daba a cualquiera que pasase por la calle, al final también terminaba teniendo nauseas… tienes razón ¡era un cuadro tan gracioso! ¿Recuerdas como mamá reía al ver mi rostro verde? Decía que combinábamos y… Misty,¿ como esta ella, ha preguntado por mi? Claro, yo también la amo… sacó tu belleza Mist, y tu carácter, pero así está bien, no se le acercará cualquier pelafustán, aunque claro, si alguno llega, tendrá que pasar por mi aprobación ¡claro que eso pasará! O sea pasa contigo, eres no tan solo… Mist, no trates de negarlo, eres la mujer mas inteligente, exitosa, dedicada los pokemon y excelente entrenadora que conozco, y como valor agregado eres una excelente madre y… la mas linda de todas. Si Elie se parece tanto a ti, ¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe? Ya bueno, quizás también es tozuda como yo, aunque tú no te quedas atrás. Pero como sea, no cualquiera debe ser digno de nuestra pequeña… _nuestra_, ¿te acuerdas lo que decíamos cuando supimos que venia? _será nuestra historia caminando por la casa_ y lo es… ríe siempre, juguetea con los pokemon, corre, salta, grita, llora… si, tienes razón, tampoco mide los peligros, igual que nosotros y nuestras aventuras locas, ¿recuerdas? Pero no importaba siempre estábamos ahí para cuidarnos. ¿Qué haremos cuando cumpla los 10 años y quiera ser independiente, igual que nosotros a su edad? Vaya apenas tiene 4 y ya me da algo en el estómago pensar en eso. Si, tienes razón, es por ello que siempre quisimos una familia, grande, para que no doliera tanto la partida de un hijo y la casa siempre estuviese llena de gente para no terminar gruñendo entre nosotros y siendo dos viejos amargados…. Es verdad lo que dices, como ibamos a ser amargados, sin nos tendríamos el uno al otro.

Curioso, cuando hablamos de Elie aflora lo lindo que tenemos… perdón teníamos. Se que también soy terco y no escucho razones, a veces me enfoco mucho en cosas que son de poca importancia dejando de lado lo bueno que me ha dado la vida, y sé que ahora llegué algo ofuscado y... lo siento Mist, es que los celos son para mi algo difícil de llevar, yo pensé que esto nunca me iba a pasar y me transformó, de una u otra forma comienzo a ver todo lo negativo de las cosas. Nunca he sido un buen perdedor, y si, yo mentía cuando me decía que te quedaras tranquila, que nos separaríamos en términos buenos, que yo volvería con mi vida, ¡pero soy pésimo en esto!, te sigo casi sin querer y esto es algo que no pensé que me pasaría, te juro que… es que yo no se cuanto mas aguate estar sin ti Mist… Si, sé que fuimos tercos, yo fui un imbécil, cada vez que me regañas tienes algo de razón –por no decir toda – y lo único que siento ahora, sobretodo después que veo como los hombres te persiguen, es ese miedo asqueroso me carcome por dentro de que llegué uno y te separe de mi… No linda, esto no es solo por Elie, es mas, a ella sé que no al perderé, estemos juntos o no; pero a ti Misty, no lo soportaría, me vuelvo loco solo de pensarlo. ¡Ya no sé que hacer estoy desesperado que lo único que se me ocurre es seguirte y humillarme frente a ti.

Pero Misty ¿porque lloras? ¡Lo sabia tienes a otro, te vas a casar otra vez y…! ¿Como dices? Que tú… ¿tú mentías?... ¿mentías cuando decías que también seguirías con tu vida, que todo sería como si nada pasara, que ya no me amabas? Mentías… y yo mentía también... y es que... a ver señorita sabelotodo ¿que creías, que te librarías del gran Ash Ketchum así de fácil? … no Mist, linda, no digas nada… nos merecemos estar juntos, y nuestra Elie merece tener los mejores maestros pokemon estén juntos guiando sus pasos… y tienes razón, sin mentir sobre nuestros sentimientos nunca mas.


End file.
